


Peter Parker - Life as Demigod Spider

by lesbiadontjumpharold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, peterparkerdemigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiadontjumpharold/pseuds/lesbiadontjumpharold
Summary: This is taken from my WattpadI'm bad at descriptions keep that in mind (:Peter Parker thinks he's just a normal kid from queens. Sure he thinks both his parents died in a plane crash and he skipped a grade which made him the youngest person at his school but he had friends like normal kids. Actually he had one friend, the oldest in his grade Ned, but that was about to change.(Peter does not start as spiderman but he does become him later, check first chapter for more info)(Inspired by the 2017 spiderman show and of course Tom Holland's spiderman)I don't own Percy Jackson or any Marvel characters I only wrote the storyStarted: 19.7.2020Finished: NA
Kudos: 13





	1. Quick Disclaimer (:

Peter is 13 when this story starts and he gets to camp a year before Percy. Peter isn't bit by a spider till he is 15 before sea of monsters starts.

He won't be joining in on quests as I'm too lazy to write full books, this will skip around a bit at the start but I guess the main story will happen once he's spiderman. (: I hope you enjoy my book.

Btw please give me constructive criticism I'm a bad writer!

(if things seem a bit wonky it means I didn't fix it correctly after taking it from my wattpad, which is the same as my account here)


	2. Thumb Wars and Hydrocarbons - 1

Peter sat bored next to Ned on the school bus, they both lived quite close to each other but their school was to far to walk. Peter as a scrawny boy who seemed much smaller than his classmates, that was probably because he'd skipped a year of school because of his smarts. He had dirty blond hair that lay in random curls all over his head and his eyes were a startling grey.

His friend Ned (only friend) was on the chubby side and looked a year older than everyone in the class, he had slightly shaggy black hair covering his head and lots of acne. Peter had only met Ned this year when he'd transferred from midtown middle to horizon high and skipped a year.

Peters uncle Ben (AN: hehe) barely made enough money for the school few so his aunt had to get a job too. It hurt Peter that they had to scrape by just so Peter could go to a fancy school, but his uncle insisted he goes.

"Ned did you have to redo this year?" Peter blurted out and immediately regretted it. Peter had ADHD and it made him do anything to help his boredom, even saying stupid stuff like that. Luckily Ned didn't look hurt, he did look slightly nervous though.  
"Yea, something like that," he eventually replied, Peter thought that was a weird answer but he didn't ask more questions.  
"Do you want to do a thumb war?" Peter asked,  
"Sure," Ned answered. They spent the rest of the bus ride doing thumb wars, Peter won most times but he let Ned win some on purpose.

*\\(0-0)/* this is Donna and she's a cheerleader that bring time skips, say hi

Peter was sitting not paying attention to the chemistry teacher but instead messing around with a bit of origami paper. He never really payed attention to chemistry class as he already knew what was being taught. How did he know you might ask? He taught himself over the summer. (Wow I wonder who his godly parent is)

"Mr Parker, can you tell us what a hydrocarbon is, you should know if you listening" His teacher called out, snapping Peter back to reality. The other kids snickered expect Ned and a random girl.  
"It's a compound containing only hydrogen and carbon" he answered, he hadn't been paying attention but he had learnt the answer ages ago.  
"I guess you have been listening Mr Parker that is correct," the teacher told him then went back to teaching the class as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN]  
> Hiya, sorry it's so short but I think this is a good ending for now. Please comment or vote if you liked it, I like to know if people are actually reading my stories (:
> 
> Word count: 419 (excluding ans)
> 
> Bye for now my guys, gals and non binary pals (:


	3. Baby's first crush and a science camp? - 2

**[AN] Hiya just wanted to quickly say that when text is in italics**  
_Like this_  
**It's the focus characters inner monologue (:**

Peter and Ned sat across from each other at the clean lunch table. A clean lunch table was foreign to Peter, he was used to sticky ones with miscellaneous stains. Scrap that everything was foreign to Peter at Horizon High, for a first the teachers actually had a clue about what they were teaching, second unlike his old school they had to bring packed lunch instead of having lunch ladies. Peter opened up his iron man lunch box. _Really aunt may_ and saw a piece of her famous cherry pie _I guess that makes up for it._

"You have May's famous cherry pie don't you?" Ned said excitedly,   
"Yeah, how did you know?" Peter answered confused,  
"I could smell it from here," Ned replied, Peter was unsure of how Ned could smell it the pie, it could've been a bag of cherries for all he knew but he shook it off anyway.

Alone at the table next to Peters sat a girl, Peter remembered her as the girl who didn't laugh at him in class. She had light blonde hair and stark blue eyes, she made Peter feel intimidated.   
"Ned do you know her name?" Peter asked hesitantly,  
"It's Gwen I think," He said chewing on what appeared to be sandwich with paper in it. Peter looked again and saw it was only ham.

*\\(0-0)/* Donna is cheering for awkward Peter moments

*bell sound*  
The bell was so loud it kept ringing in Peter's head. Ned was going over to Peters house to hang out, but first, they had to get through 3 more classes.

*\\(0-0)/* Donna brings you another time skip

"I'm home Aunt May, is Uncle Ben home yet?" Peter called into the house  
"Oh, I don't know Peter why don't you tell me," Uncle Ben said as he walked to the door, making Peter laugh.   
"Hi Mr Parker," Ned said trying to be respectful,  
"Just call me Ben, son," Ben said as usual. **(You already know Ben has to die so you probably hate me)**  
Uncle Ben always called Peter and Ned his sons, even though Peter was his nephew and he wasn't related to Ned.

Peter led his friend to his room,  
"I found this old computer at a thrift shop, it was really fun to take apart." Peter explained, "Do you want to see it?" Ned nodded his head and for a second Peter thought he licked his lips, but maybe they were dry.

Peter showed Ned the different pieces of the computer and explained what each part was.   
"Peter," Ned started and Peter let out a sound of acknowledgement, "I go to this camp during summer, I was wondering if you'd want to come." Peter thought for a moment then asked,   
"Does it cost money and what kind of camp?"  
"It's free and it's... a science camp" Ned answered, Peter was a little shocked, he goes to a science camp but has do redo a year?.  
"We should go ask my Aunt and Uncle," Peter said after a moment, "but I do want to go."  
"Oh... yeah we should probably do that."

*\\(0-0)/* Donna has a tiny time skip

"Ben, could I go to a science camp this summer with Ned?" Peter asked his Uncle.  
"Oh Peter, it sounds very cool but we don't have money for a camp right now," Ben explained,  
"It's free," Peter quickly added.   
"What's free?" May asked walking into the room.

 **~Mays Pov~**  
"What's free?" May asked walking into the room. The boys quickly re-explained what they had told Ben, then when Peter was looking away Ned mouthed 'Camp Half-blood' to her. She understood straight away, she and her younger brother had always been able to see things other people couldn't. Her brother could see things clearer though, he saw so clear he caught the attention of a goddess. May knew her nephews only friend was satyr, she could hardly believe it but she knew it was true. Her brother left her a letter before he died telling her about camp half-blood and how she needed to take Peter there once he was 13.  
"Ben I think Peter should go, it would be a good chance for him to make some new friends," May said to Ben after giving Ned a quick nod,  
"I completely agree Hon, should I take Peter there when it st-" Ben started but was quickly cut off by Ned saying,  
"My sister will take us,"  
"Well then it's settled, she'll take you too on the first of summer," Ben finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys that chapter was much longer than the last YAY! Next chapter will be a big time skip to summer, in this timeline I guess they are currently two weeks from summer break.  
> Word count: 782 (excluding this an)  
> Bye for now my guys, gals and non-binary pals (:
> 
> (that was prewritten from wattpad, as most of these will be)


	4. Two gods in a day keep the sanity away - 3

Peter packed his bag quickly, stuffing clothes and books in. He was excited to meet people who liked science as much as him.  
"Peter, Ned and his sister are here," Ben called out to him. Peter grabbed his bag and ran out to the dining/living room.  
"Hi Peter, I'm Ned's sister Lily," She held out her hand for me to shake and he took it, she had green eyes and blonde hair. Peter couldn't see how she was Ned's sister but then remembered he didn't look like his aunt or uncle...

Ned took Peter to a white van, it would've been creepy if he didn't know Ned. Ned helped Peter load his bag into the van then they sat in the back together. Eventually Lily came to the car and the boys claimed she had been talking to Ben and May for two forevers.

*\\(0-0)/* Donna says go drink some water!

As they neared Long Island Ned said  
"Peter... we aren't going to a science camp," Peter blinked twice then replied,  
"So you are kidnapping me?" Which caused Lily to burst out laughing.  
"No we, we are going to a much better camp," She explained through giggles.   
"This camp is for people like you, demigods." This caused Peters face to go blank again,  
"Demi-what's?" Peter asked.  
 **[im too lazy to explain properly but you probably know what a demigod is]**  
Ned explained to Peter everything about demigods, what they were, how the Greek gods were still alive and about monsters and such.  
"The camp we are going to is called Camp Half-blood," he finished, Peter was shocked, to say the least, but somehow he believed it all.

"If I'm a demigod then who is my mom?" Peter asked he knew his mom was the goddess because last he checked his aunt wasn't an actual goddess.  
"I don't know yet, but I have an idea. Don't worry she will claim you once we get to camp." Ned answered.

Peter decided that he would wait till they got to camp to ask more questions, it was starting to get a little overwhelming. He stared out the window instead, the city streets had swapped to a more countryside scene. Well waiting at a stop sign Peter swore he saw a giant mastiff dog and a middle-aged man walking down a street but when he looked again the dog looked like a normal-sized mastiff, which was still pretty big in Peters opinion.

Soon Peter saw a large sign the read 'Delphi Strawberry Service' and Lily drove in the direction of the sign.

Soon enough the van was parked at the top of a hill which Ned called 'Half-blood Hill'. A tall pine tree stood on the hill, it gave Peter a sad aura. Peter grabbed his bag from the van and looked down the hill. Peter was sure he had audibly gasped when he saw that camp, it was huge. Strawberry fields and a huge forest seemed to take most of the space, a large blue house was near the entrance to the camp. Peter saw 12 cabins arranged in a with two at the front and five on either side.

"Are you coming Peter," Ned yelled, he was already halfway down the hill. Peter quickly ran off after him,  
"Is Lily actually your sister?" Peter asked,  
"No, she is a child of Demeter, goddess of agriculture. I'm a satyr," Ned explained,  
"A what?" Peter asked confused. Ned smacked his head,  
"I've forgotten to tell you about Satyrs," he said. He then took off his shoes and where his feet should have been were hoofs.  
"Your a... goat?"Peter asked feeling more confused than before.  
"Close but no I'm half goat," Ned said taking off his pants to reveal to furry goat legs. Peter was sure this wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen that day but it was up there.

Lily went off her own way well Ned lead Peter to the blue house which Ned called the big house. Sitting on the porch of the big house was a grumpy looking man. He held a diet coke in one hand and was staring them down, as they got closer Peter saw that the man had purple eyes. Peter shrugged it off, he had heard enough things today that purple eyes didn't phase him.  
"Peter stay here well I get Chiron," Ned told him as they reached the big house. Peter felt uncomfortable being left with diet coke man, he gave off weird vibes.  
"So you're the new camper, that's just great. We definitely need more whiny kids," Diet coke man said. **[I have Mr D's voice from the musical in mind]**   
"Yep, that's me," Peter answered awkwardly, thankfully it the awkwardness was short lived as Ned came out with a man in a wheelchair.  
"You must be Peter, I'm Chiron," The man in the wheelchair said, "We were very lucky to have such an easy way to get you here. You didn't even have to face a single monster!" The way he said that last part so enthusiastically made Peter feel bad. People can die on the way to this camp and he took a slightly strange car ride.  
"Peter, your probably wondering who your godly parent is. Though I cannot tell you for sure until you are claimed I can tell you that your mother is probably Athena." Of course, Peter had excepted that he had a goddess for a mom it was different hearing who it probably was. Even if he wasn't her son being assumed to be a son of the goddess of wisdom felt... good.

*\\(0-0)/* Donna brings another time skip

Chiron called over a young girl named Annabeth to show him around, she looked no younger than ten which made Peter confused. Peter felt awkward being shown around by a girl younger than him.   
"Annabeth... who is the diet coke guy with purple eyes," Peter asked her as they walked away from the big house, he was seriously wondering as no one had told him. Annabeth almost burst out laughing,   
"That's the god of wine Dionysus, around here we call him Mr D, not diet coke guy," she explained. Peter nodded, realising he shouldn't question it.

Annabeth led him around the camp, starting with the strawberry fields and ending with the cabins.  
"The top two are Zeus and Heras cabins, of course, they're empty," Annabeth explained,   
"On the left side are the male God's cabins, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed." She pointed out the last cabin on the left.   
"On the right side of the cabins are the goddess' cabins plus Dionysus'," she finished.

In the middle of the cabins was a commons area, Peter saw a couple of basketball hoops and shuddered. He was always picked last and/or pelted in the face with basketballs. In the middle of the commons was a stone fire pit, a girl who looked even younger than Annabeth sat tending it. Peter felt a strong urge to go say hi, so he did. He ran towards the fire pit leaving Annabeth standing there.  
"I like your fire," Peter said stupidly,  
"Thank you, I am the goddess of the hearth after all," she replied back, she sounded mature for someone that young. Then Peter processed the rest of the sentence, this was the second god he was talking to in one day.  
"You're one of the first campers to acknowledge me in a decade, thank you," she said then disappeared with the fire.  
"Hestia?" Annabeth asked him,  
"Hestia," he replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN] That's it, folks, I'm hoping you didn't find this chapter to boring as it's just lots of explaining. The next chapter will have a lot less explaining and Peter will be claimed. You probably have guessed who by now but that doesn't matter.
> 
> If you want to ask me any questions that might not have been answered by this chapter feel free! If I don't answer your question it just means the answer will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Well, anyways I hope you're having a good *insert time here* today and stay safe my guys, gals and non-binary pals.
> 
> Word count: 1311


	5. Baby's second crush? - 4

Peter waited inside the Hermes cabin, Annabeth had told him how the children of Hermes were thieves so he held his bag close to his chest. The Hermes cabin was full to bursting, most of the kids were obviously siblings with the same unturned nose and cheeky grins. Then there were other kids, a girl who looked like Peter, a boy around Peters age who was skinny with glossy black hair and a handful of others. Peter sat on the corner of a bed that already house three others, rather than sitting on one of the floor mats. Peter was extremely overwhelmed by the amount of people in the small cabin.  
"Your Peter right?" A boy with sandy blonde hair called to me. He must of been a Hermes kid as he looked just like his siblings, except for a scar that ran from his eye to his chin.  
"Y-yes," Peter stuttered out. **(*wink wink*)**  
"Good, I'm Luke and I'm in charge of making sure you don't die today," Luke answered but Peter wasn't completely sure if he was joking.

Peter got up from the bed still clutching his bag,  
"Understandable, now follow me," Luke said watching Peter clutch his bag tight. Peter couldn't help but blush. Luck led him to the archery field.  
"Archery is probably the easiest to get the hang of, as it's much harder to hurt yourself. Just whatever you do don't go infront of the targets when the Apollo kids are shooting." Luke explained and Peter nodded along.

*\\(0-0)/* Its Donna! With a time skip because I have no idea how to write this bit

Archery went about as well as expected, Peter managed to hit the target once, he also almost managed to skewer a girl in the strawberry fields. After that Luke concluded that Peter definitely wasn't a child of Apollo.  
"Don't worry Peter, archery isn't for everyone. Let's try sword fighting," Luke led Peter towards a large building that looked like a colosseum. Inside the sword fighting arena was about a dozen demigods fighting each other and dummies. All of Peters senses were screaming no and he suddenly stopped walking.  
"Peter?" Luke asked,  
"Nope, no thanks to sharp," Peter said turning around, Luke let out a heavy sigh and said  
"I guess we'll come back to this then." Luke jogged infront of Peter, "how about we go check out the climbing wall instead," and Peter agreed. When the got to the wall Peter decided that this might be worse then swords. The climbing wall had lava spewing from the top and at random intervals bits of it jutted out.  
"Do you want to try it?" Luke asked, before Peter could shake his head he said, "I'll go first and show you it's not that hard, then you can try."   
"Ok I guess, but if you die I'm not trying it," Peter replied,  
"Deal," Luke laughed and he started climbing. Peter watched as Luke climbed gracefully, dodging the rocks and lava. Soon enough Luke was at the top,  
"Come on Peter, I know you can do it!" He yelled down at Peter.

Peter took a deep breath _you won't die Peter, you won't die Peter_ , he repeated like a mantra. Peter carefully began to climb, he made it halfway up and suddenly became aware he was on a lava tower and felt stuck. He managed to unstick himself and move out of the way as lava poured down. Peter was surprised and happy with himself when he reached the top.  
"Good job kid!" Luke said when he saw Peter, "I think your mom agrees," he added after a moment. Peter looked up were luck had been looking and a holographic owl was above his head, he almost screamed.  
"I guess you won't have to worry about your bag being stolen in the Athena cabin Peter." Luke said.

*\\(0-0)/* Donna is back at it again.

As Peter walked into the Athena cabin he was taken back, it was stuffed full of desks and books. A couple bunk beds were pushed against the sides like sleeping was unimportant. A few other kids were in the room, Peters siblings he remembered. _That's weird to think about_. Peter had never had a sibling before, but to suddenly have ten, that was a big leap.   
"I knew it," a voice said behind Peter as he threw his bag on a bunk.  
"I knew you'd be a child of Athena," Peter turned and say it was Annabeth, even though Annabeth was younger and shorter Peter got the idea he shouldn't cross her.  
"How did you know?" Peter asked,  
"You have grey eyes, demigod children of Athena always have grey eyes," she explained to Peter,  
"Oh," Peter mumbled, he was hoping for something more then 'you have grey eyes' it was a little disappointing.

*\\(0-0)/* its Donna with a time skip

"Annabeth are you the head of the cabin or something?" Peter asked, he had been wondering for a while but was to distracted hopping from each thing in the room to the next.  
"Sort of, I'm not the official head counsellor. I'm more like second in command, in charge when the real head is away." She explained in an easy way to understand, Peter was glad this explanation of something didn't include monsters or gods.

A large bell tolled somewhere in the camp scaring Peter, which in turn made Annabeth laugh.  
"Seems like it's dinner now, come on," Annabeth said walking to the door.

The dining pavilion had tables for the 12 main gods set up in the same way as the cabins. Peter remembered this from his short tour with Annabeth earlier. In the centre **(the gigs up I'm not american, it hurt to use mom instead of mum)** of the tables sat a large fire pit that had been burning since Peter had got to camp. _How hasn't this place burned down yet?_ He thought before remembering this place was protected by the gods. Annabeth took him to a table where the other Athena kids sat. Milling around serving food were a bunch of girls, some eight green skin, wood nymphs Peter remembered.  
"Peter just tell the goblet what drink you want and it'll fill up with that," Annabeth told him,  
"Hot chocolate," he whispered to the goblet and it filled immediately with steaming hot chocolate. Peter let out an audible wow and the boy, his half brother next to him laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN] Well that's all folks, I gave it a nice fluffy end to make you happy. You may have noticed I published this then unpublished it earlier, that was because I'm an idiot and pressed the wrong button. I hope you don't hate me about the Peter Luke thing but don't worry no Kronos Peter! ALSO DON'T SHIP THEM I WILL STOMP YOU PETERS JUST A SIMP! Peter is 13, Luke is 18 just no thanks
> 
> One last question, Should I make Gwen a demigod, mortal who can see through mist or just a normal mortal?
> 
> Stay safe my guys, gals and non-binary pals. (:
> 
> Word count: 1079


	6. Shes super gay dude - 5

**[AN]** **Also the summer has come and gone so Percy is almost part of the story, if your wondering "why doesn't Peter have powers yet?" Shush we're getting there.**

Peter sat twiddling his fingers and watching the clock as it ticked down, he wished Friday could be over sonner. His friend Gwen was actually listening to the teacher. Gwen and Peter had become friends at the start of the year after Peters only friend Ned had 'left for a new school'.

BZZZT  
The loud school bell rang around Peters ears as he packed up his stuff. Everyone was chittering about their holiday plans and whatnot.  
"Peter," Gwen called to him,  
"Yeah?" Peter responded.  
"I was wondering if you want to see a movie with me?" Gwen told him, "The movies called 'King of Sparta'." Peter considered for a moment, pretending his heart wasn't about to jump out of his chest.  
"I'd love to, when do you want to see it," Peter answered, hoping he was a tomato,  
"How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up on the way," she said,  
"Deal," Peter answered.

As Peter walked home he couldn't help but blush, a pretty girl was taking him to the movies, not just any pretty girl but Gwen. He blushed harder as he thought about how they could hold hands.  
"Woah, why are you so happy Pete?" Uncle Ben asked, Peter was confused for a moment but realised he must have been on autopilot.  
"Gwen is taking me to a movie tomorrow," Peter answered his uncle,  
"Gwen's a very nice girl Peter, you better get her some chocolate for your date," his uncle replied and Peter went as red as a tomato.  
"Ben! It's not a date, it's just a movie," Peter said in an exasperated tone,  
"What's a not a date?" His aunt called from the kitchen, Peter let out a heavy sigh.

*\\(0-0)/* Donna says remember to eat!

Peter stood infront of the bath room mirror, adjusting his shirt so it didn't look crinkly. The shirt was just a plain white shirt with nothing special on it, he was also wearing a pair of too small jeans. Peter took a deep breath as he used his fingers for a comb.

"Peter, Gwen should be here soon, are you ready?" His aunt called to him,  
"Yes May!" Peter shouted back, walking out of the bathroom.  
"Oh my little boys so handsome," May cooed when she saw Peter,  
"He's grown up too fast," Ben agreed making Peter want to sink into the floor.  
"I'm only 14," Peter whined.

Knock Knock  
Peter knew it was Gwen immediately, he went to open the door but May held him back letting Ben go to the door.   
"Peter do you have the dagger from camp?" May questioned whispering in his ear.  
"Yes, that doesn't mean I like having something in my bag that could slice me in half," Peter answered sulkily making May laugh. Peter walked to the door where Uncle Ben was talking to Gwen's dad, correction her uncle. Gwen's parents had also died when she was young so her uncle raised her.   
"H-hi Gwen," Peter forced out, Gwen's blonde hair was out of its usual ponytail. _Gods why did she have to be so pretty_ Peter thought to himself.  
"Hi Peter! This is my Uncle Raymond," she responded, "He is our 'chaperone' for the night." Peter nodded in understanding.

Peter said goodbye to his aunt and uncle and followed Gwen and her uncle. They piled into the car, Gwen and Peter in the back with her uncle driving **(obviously)**.  
"Thank you for taking us to the movie Mr Stacy," Peter said trying to be polite, but mainly trying to fill the silence his adhd hated.  
"It's actually Mr Warren Peter," Mr Warren laughed, "and your welcome, you seem like a very nice young man." At that Peter blushed, he had been getting so many compliments today Peter thought he'd explode. The awkward silence filled the car and Peter looked out the window. The car was stopped at a red light and stuck behind several cars so Peter just hoped they wouldn't be late. Across from the car were too shops, one Peter knew well the over he'd never seen before. The first shop was called 'Sweat on America' then Peter realised it said sweet not sweat... the second shop was called Monster Donuts and made Peter uncomfortable. Peter remembered a nice lady that worked at sweet on america, she had a son around Peters age and always brought him back blue food. Peter knew this because Aunt May and her had gone to school together and May liked to talk.

Finally, the car started moving again and Peter watched the buildings fly by.

Eventually, they got the movie theatre, he and Gwen hoped out of the car. Gwen had luckily already bought the movie tickets and the movie was just starting as they found their seats

Peter zoned out halfway through the movie, it was mainly just about making the main character look hot and talking about the gods. Peter was atleast presently surprised that they represented the 'myths' well. Peter noticed Gwen had her hand laying on the armrest between them, he carefully moved his hand closer to hers. As soon as they touched Gwen quickly moved her hand away from Peters.

*\\(0^0)/* Donna is skipping us to after the movie! Say thank you to her!

Peter and Gwen walked out of the movie, Peter hadn't enjoyed it and he didn't think Gwen had either. The other girls who had been watching the movie were swooning over this Tristan McLean guy but Gwen seemed bored.  
"That wasn't as good as I thought it would be," She said,  
"Same here," Peter replied, then he had a thought, why not shoot his shoot now. He would be at camp all summer so it wouldn't mind if she said no.  
"Gwen, do you want to be my-" Peter started but Gwen cut him off,  
"I'm a lesbian Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [an] hehehe  
> Sorry not sorry (:
> 
> Please remember to comment something so I know you like the story (:
> 
> Bye for now my guys, gals and non binary pals (:
> 
> Word count: 1039


	7. Camp has a no Uncle Ben policy - 6

Peter sat at the table eating ice cream, he knew Gwen still wanted him to be her friend but it felt so bad, he was planning to get to camp on Wednesday but he didn't think he could cheer up enough to go tomorrow.  
"Peter dear, you seem so miserable, I don't think you should go to camp tomorrow," Peters aunt said, seemingly reading his mind, "I know you want to go camp hunny, if you cheer up by friday you can go then." Peter thought on that, she was right, he could hardly get out of the house.  
"I'd like that," He answered.

*\\(0-0)/*

It was Wednesday now and Peter had managed to wear more than his pajamas.   
"Peter do you want to get those special glasses today?" His Uncle asked him. Ben was talking about tinted glasses Peter had be researching, they were supposed to help with Peters dyslexia. As a demigod dyslexia wasn't special but Peter wanted them so he could actually read what's on the board in class.  
"I'd like that Uncle Ben," Peter answered.

Tinnie Tiny Timeskip  
Don't worry I didn't forget Donna  
*\\(0-0)/*

"Peter, now that you can read without having to stare at the paper for ten minutes," Peter stifled a laugh, "You must know, with great power, comes great responsibility." His Uncle finished. Peter stopped stifling his laughter and filled the tiny car with it. Like he needed to hear that again, Ben said that almost everyday.  
"Do you think you can go to camp on Friday? I can take you if you want," Ben asked,  
"I know I'll be able to go to camp by Friday, Ben. I can just take the bus, you have work right? The police never sleep."  
Peter replied quickly, he couldn't just get Ben to drive him to the middle of nowhere.  
"Are you sure Peter? I'd love to meet your frie-," Ben started,  
"It's fine!" Peter practically yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer, just am not currently ok but wanted to get something out. And thank you again for 118!! reads now!!!
> 
> Bye for now my guys, gals and non binary pals
> 
> Word count: 359


	8. Minotaur Boy and no i do not want to participate in an evil plan - 7

**The timelines a little wonky sorry!!**

Peter sat on the empty bus, well of course it's empty he was going to the middle of nowhere. Peter was still salty because of Gwen even though that's completely out of his control. He was happy that Gwen was happy of course but he still had a crush on her. Atleast at camp he could forget about girl trouble and try to overcome his fear of swords. Peter was also slightly proud of himself, he had managed to get to camp on Thursday rather than Friday so he wasn't exactly late.

When the bus stopped Peter scooped up his bags and went to the door.  
"Be careful kid, some lady and her son went messing around here not to long ago," the bus driver warned him as he got off the bus.  
"Of course sir," He said looking back at the man.

*\\(0-0)/*

After leaving his bags on his bunk he went to find Annabeth. Peter enjoyed have a little sister to look after (even though she was the one looking after him) and they had become close last summer. He looked in the sword fighting area for Annabeth but instead found Luke.   
"Where's Annabeth?" Peter called out to Luke.  
"In the infirmary," Luke answered not even looking back.

That freaked Peter out, _why was Annie in the infirmary? What happened!_ He thought as he ran to the big house.

He ran into the infirmary panting as he saw Annabeth perfectly fine, feeding a boy ambrosia.  
"Annabeth! You're ok!" He practically yelled. The boy moves his head around but stayed asleep.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, "and be quiet Percy's sleeping," Peter assumed that the boy was Percy, who was now drooling.  
"I couldn't find you, and then Luke told me you were in the infirmary," Peter whisper-shouted at her.   
"You worry to much," she said before turning back to Percy.

"So what happened to him?" Peter asked, he cursed himself for his curiosity, knowing he'd be like Pandora someday.  
"Minotaur, he managed to kill it though," Annabeth answered. He mumbled in understanding and walked out.

 _How does a 12 year old defeat a Minotaur, he hasn't even been to camp yet._ That was the kinds of thoughts living in Peters head rent free.   
"Peter!" A voice called out, Peter looked back, it was Luke.  
"You have glasses now?" He asked confused, he seemed to have forgotten his first question.  
"Yeah, I got them so I could learn better in my class," Peter answered him,  
"Are you like going blind or something?" Luke asked again,  
"No, the tint in them helps with dyslexia," Peter finished.  
"Oh, did you find Annabeth?" Luke asked after a moment, probably of him trying to remember his question.  
"Yep, but you got me really scared when you just said she was in the infirmary," Peter laughed.   
"Peter could I tell you something?" Luke asked, suddenly serious,  
"Yeah? You just did," Peter answered,  
"I mean somewhere private," Luke said.   
"Ok?" Peter said jokingly.

Peter lead Luke to the empty Athena cabin,   
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Peter asked. Luke's eyes were darting around, like he was waiting for someone to pop out.

"Peter, I trust you, but you can't tell anyone this. Got it?" Luke asked, suddenly staring into Peters soul.  
"Yeah dude," Peter answered awkwardly. Luke took in a deep breath before whisper yelling,  
"I stole the master bolt." He waited for Peter to react, but Peter realised he was not in the loop.  
"The what?" Peter said normally, this caused Luke to let out a very annoyed sigh.  
"It's the bolt Zeus uses, I stole it for Kronos!" Luke whisper yelled at him, "I want to ask you if you'd join?" Peter thought on the offer then thought _Luke stole from a god, but not any god, the king of gods. And he did this for Kronos, the guy who almost ate Zeus._

"I'm not joining the side of someone who eats babies," Peter stated, then started walking out of the cabin.  
"Where are you going! And you better not tell anyone," Luke said angrily.  
"I'm going to my cabin, and I won't tell anyone," Peter answered, walking out the door.  
"This is your cabin!" Luke yelled as he stormed out of the cabin and pushed Peter back in.

*\\(0o0)/* Donna smells hot tea! And a reference to the title chapter!

Peter sat on his bunk bed lost in thought, Luke has to be joking right? How do you get in contact with a titan who is spilt into hundreds of little pieces in Tartarus? Should he tell Chiron. All his thoughts were pushed out when Annabeth ran into the cabin panting.

"Percy.. talks in.. his sleep," she breathed,  
"So do lots of other people Annie?" Peter asked her confused, she quickly regained her composure and slapped him.  
"Ow wh-" Peter started,  
"Don't call me Annie again," she said, "and Percy sleep talking matters because he talks about summer solstice,",  
"That's when the gods have a meeting right?" Peter asked her, rubbing his sore cheek.  
"Yes, and he's been talking about how something was stolen, if only we could figure it ou-",  
"Annabeth, I know you love scheming but I'm not in a good space to jump into detective work with you right now," Peter said, cutting his sister off.

"-t... what? Peter what happened?" Annabeth questioned him,  
"A girl didn't like me back. It's not her fault, I'm not her type," he answered, ending with a sigh.  
"Who do I need to turn into gold dust!" Annabeth yelled,  
"No one Annie, it's because she's gay." Peter replied stone faced.  
"Oh...".

".. do you want to meet Percy? Grover says he's waking up," Annabeth said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sure, and Grover's the satyr who took you to camp right?" Peter asked putting on a smile. Annabeth mmhmmed a reply and ran out the door. Peter sighed, why did she have to run everywhere.

Peter chased Annabeth up to the big house panting all the way. He was not the biggest fan of running. If Peter thought about he realised he was the most useless demigod, his adhd barely stopped him from dieing. His only good quality was his smarts, but even those were bet by his sister.

When he managed to catch up to Annabeth he say the boy from earlier, minotaur boy.  
"-ool when you sleep," she said,  
"Yep", Peter laughed figuring out the rest of what she was saying.  
The boy had striking sea green eyes he hadn't noticed earlier, _obviously he was sleeping_. This black hair was a little flat on one side but it looked cute.  
"This is Peter, her brother," Chiron said, introducing me to Percy.  
"Nice to meet you Percy, I should probably get going," Peter said, Annabeth had run off as soon as he had gotten to her, he decided not to follow her this time. Instead Peter went back to the Athena cabin.

*\\(0-0)/*

Peter sat by the window of the cabin, half reading his book, half watching Annabeth sitting outside the Hermes cabin. Peter was also hiding from having to do any type of sword fighting. They were just so _pointy_ and he didn't like that. He looked out at Annabeth again and saw Percy and Clarisse. She stood towering over Percy, _this will not end well,_ Peter thought.

He marked his page in the book and went out to stop what ever could happen. As he stepped out of the cabin Clarisse started dragging Percy by the neck. As he got to Annabeth, Percy has been dragged into the girls bathroom.  
"Oh no," He said once he reached her,  
"Oh no indeed," Annabeth replied. Annabeth ran to the bathroom. Peter knew she could handle this alone, which was good as Peter did not want to go in the girls bathroom today, or any day for that matter.

Suddenly Clarisse and her friends blasted out off the bathroom like they had been hit with a fire fighters hose. Peter walked over to them, "Are you ok?" He asked once he reached them. Percy and Annabeth then came out of the bathroom. Annabeth was dripping wet in toilet water well Percy was completely dry.  
"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Clarisse spat at him, even without seeing her face Peter knew she was giving a death glare.  
"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth," Percy responded. Peter liked this boy, he was very sassy. Peter stepped back as Clarisse's friends dragged her to their cabin.  
"What? What are you thinking?" Percy demanded Annabeth,  
"I'm thinking," she answered, "I want you on my team for capture the flag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye for hopefully not long my guys, gals and non binary pals!!
> 
> Word count: 1457


	9. The day I watched someone almost die- 8

I had almost managed to disarm Travis when someone asked me "Where's Annabeth?" It was probably Peter I guessed, I was happy to see him but I couldn't turn around right now.  
"In the infirmary," I yelled back at him. Once Peter had left I managed to disarm my brother and send his sword to the ground.  
"Your getting better," I encouraged him,  
"What if it's my sword that's the problem, I could very easily take your swo-" Travis started,  
"Nope, it's not the sword. How about you go steal something else if you really need too," I told him simply.

Even thought my sword was not magic or anything it was my sword. It had the perfect grip and weight, it's home was in my hand. Maybe I am a little werid...

*\\(0-0)/*

"Peter!" I called to him, I wanted to tell him about my plan. I was sure he'd agree on it because of his crush on me. He didn't tell me about the crush of course, but it took him a week to stop stuttering around me. He also just didn't think about things unless they have numbers in them.

When he turned around I was caught off guard, sense when did he were glasses. And why were they tinted blue?  
"You have glasses now?" I asked confused,  
"Yeah, I got them so I could learn better in my class," He replied,  
"Are you like going blind or something?" I asked next. I immediately wanted to slap myself, why would I say that? How just asks someone if their going blind?

"No, the tint in them helps with dyslexia," Peter answered, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh, did you find Annabeth?" I asked after what I would call human buffering for a few seconds. I had remembered why I wanted to talk to him in the first place.  
"Yep, but you got me really scared when you just said she was in the infirmary," Peter laughed. Oops.  
"Peter could I tell you something?" I asked him,  
"Yeah? You just did," he answered in joking way.  
"I mean somewhere private," I said stone faced,  
"Ok?" Peter asked me jokingly again, but he looked a little worried.

Peter lead me to his empty cabin,   
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Peter asked. I kept looking around the room, it was a nervous habit from when I was a runaway. I knew I shouldn't be nervous it's only Peter, he's scared of blunt swords, but I couldn't help it.

"Peter, I trust you, but you can't tell anyone this. Got it?" I asked him, looking right into his eyes.  
"Yeah dude," Peter answered awkwardly. I took in a deep breath, suddenly excited to share this.  
"I stole the master bolt," I told Peter excitedly but he stared blankly,  
"The what?" Peter asked me confused, this made me let out a done sigh, he is more stupid than I thought.  
"It's the bolt Zeus uses, I stole it for Kronos!" I whisper yelled to him, "I want to ask you if you'd join?" I watched Peter process the information slowly.

"I'm not joining the side of someone who eats babies," Peter stated, then started walking out of his cabin. He left me sitting confused on his bed.  
"Where are you going! And you better not tell anyone," I said angrily, realising he could be on his way to tell Chiron now.  
"I'm going to my cabin, and I won't tell anyone," Peter answered, walking out the door.  
"This is your cabin!" I yelled as I stormed out of the cabin and pushed Peter back in.

The hades had I told him, now he was going to go blab to everyone. At least I already knew Silena could keep a secret.

~ Peter Pov ~

"Are you sure I can't just stay in the cabin for capture the flag?" I asked Annabeth for the five thousandth time,  
"For the last time Peter, you have to play. If you can't play a game what makes you think you could survive a monster attack," she replied. I sighed, she was right. I was the useless demigod. I was scared of having a kitchen knife close to the edge of a bench in case it fell and stabbed my toes.

Annabeth sighed, "I guess you could be on border patrol with Percy." That made me feel better, border patrol isn't that bad and I could get to know the new camper.

*\\(o-o)/*

I tugged on the oversized helmet and grabbed a shield,

"You're also going to need a sword," a voice said behind me, it was Luke. I still didn't know what to think of him after what he had told me. I reluctantly took the bronze sword from him and held it away from my body.  
"Thanks," I mumbled,

"Blue team, forward!" My sister yelled from the front of the pack. She had become head of Athena cabin over the winter. I gave a half-assed cheer and wiggled my sword arm a bit. I stayed at the back of the pack until I saw her lead Percy to his station. I rushed (as fast as you can rush holding a giant shield) over to them. Annabeth gave me a nod and ran off into the trees.

"Hey Minotaur boy," I said, repressing a laugh. (Note to self, stop laughing at your own jokes)  
"Its Percy.." He said, not even hiding how bummed he sounded  
"I know, I just make stupid jokes." I told him, "you know, I prefer border patrol. It makes the chance of being cut in half way lower."

Percy chuckled and turned to face me.  
"I can't understand how you and Annabeth are siblings," he said,  
"Oh me too, I was hoping I'd be an Apollo kid," I answered. Suddenly an awkward silence fell but Peter didn't want to fill it.

The conch blew and I heard the familiar cheers and clanking. An Apollo kid ran past us and I almost toppled over. I watched Percy frown and was about to comfort him when deep growl sounded behind us. I instinctively dropped my sword and grabbed my shield with both hands. Percy more reasonably held up is shield and didn't drop his sword. The growling stopped and I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

I squeaked and grabbed my sword again as the shrubs exploded. Five Ares kids came screaming towards us.  
"Cream the punk!" Clarisse shouted, she didn't seem to notice me, or she didn't care about me. They ran quickly across the steam.

I very stupidly ran infront of Percy and screamed back. I was very quickly smacked by a tall Ares camper and fell to the side. I had a sudden memory of Flash and froze. I couldn't get myself to move and had to watch them attack Percy. They surrounded him and Clarisse thrust her electric spear at his shield. The boy who knocked me down slammed Percy in the chest with the butt of his sword.

I let out a strangled sound and tried to move. No way anyone was hurting this boy. I tried to sit up but fell back again.  
"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said laughing. "Grab his hair." I watched Percy manage to get to his feet and was filled with relief.  
"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy, really scared."  
"The flag is that way," Percy told her, pointing in the wrong direction. I tried again to sit up and was able to.  
"Yeah," one of the ares kids said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about the guy who made our cabin look stupid."  
I grabbed my shield and stood up, leaving my sword on the floor.

"You do that without my help," Percy told them. I wobbled a bit then slowly walked over, hey hadn't noticed yet. Two of them came at Percy and he backed up towards the creek. I ran to one of the ares kids watching and tried to knock them out with my shield. They managed to catch it and throw it away then push me back to the ground.

I looked at Percy, knowing it would be stupid to get up again and saw he had been shocked by Clarisse again. One of her cabinmates slashed his arm, leaving a nasty cut.  
"No maiming!" I yelled, the guy who pushed me gave me a kick.  
"Oops," the guy said turning to me, "Guess I lost my dessert privilege." He finished turning back to Percy and pushing him in the creek making all of them laugh.

I closed my eyes and curled into the fetus position, knowing what would happen next. I opened my eyes again when I heard a clank.  
"Woah" I whispered to myself. Percy had knocked the helmet off one of the guys heads and he lay in the water. Two more kids came at him and he got them to back away fast. The guy who had pushed me down backed away too, and he hadn't even been attacked. Clarisse however ran at him. Percy somehow managed to snap her spear in half.

"Ah! You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" She screamed, Percy quickly smacked her with the butt of her sword and she fell into the creek.

I heard cheering coming across the creek and saw Luke. Behind him were more Hermes kids and Apollo kids fighting off the others.  
The ares kids slowly stood up dazed.  
"A trick!" Clarisse shouted. "It was a trick!"

Luke made it across the boundary and the banner went from red to a familiar sliver and cheers exploded. Annabeth appeared next to me and helped me up.  
"Did you just watch me lie there?" I asked her embarrassed,  
"I guess" she answered putting her cap back on and I turned red.

Chiron cantered out of the woods and blew his conch. We had won, which wasn't uncommon for Athena kids. I went and found my sword. It was right were I left it, on the floor.

I turned back to Percy and Annabeth and saw Percy almost fall. I dropped the sword again and rushed over.  
"-didn't want... I assumed it would be Zeus" she mumbled as I got to them. Suddenly I heard the same growl from earlier. A much closer howl ripped through the forest.  
"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron shouted as the cheering died instantly. Annabeth drew her sword and I tried to too, remembering I had left it on her floor. I looked up at the rocks and saw the hell hound, oh why did my predictions always have to be right.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth yelled and tried to step infront of him. It leaped right over her. As it hit him, he stumbled back, the claws ripping right through his armour. Around forty arrows suddenly landed in the hounds neck, killing it.

I looked at Percy wide eyed. It was lucky he was still alive, but he looked terrible. I felt eyes well up with tears, I had known him for two days but seeing this hurt. I stepped back, hoping not to fall when Chiron trotted up.  
"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't... they're not supposed too..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp." Luke came past me as I stumbled again.  
"It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" Clarisse yelled. I couldn't hear her well, my ears ringing to loud.  
"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.  
"I was with Percy the whole time..." I whispered at the same time.

I watched the hellhound dissolve, the ringing in my ears dissolving with it.   
"You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."  
"I'm okay." Was his response, he was most certainly not okay.  
"No your not," she said, "Chiron, watch this."  
Percy sleepily steppes back into the creek and suddenly looked more awake.

A green trident appeared over Percy's head, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, a bit of a cliffhanger because I was too tired to write more but still wanted to get it out!  
> Anyways, by for now, my guys, gals and non binary pals ((:  
> Word count: 2007


	10. Am I Actually an Apollo Kid? - 9

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said. "I'm sorry..."  
"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing to where we all were looking. "Um..."

Percy looked up with a look of bewilderment.  
"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."  
"It is determined," Chiron announced. Older campers started to kneel and I quickly followed.  
"My father?" Percy asked,  
"Poseidon." Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

I didn't have to be a genius to know that Percy shouldn't exist. Also what kind of name is Perseus?

*\\(0-0)/*

I hadn't seen Percy much in the last few days, I only really saw him during meals and when Annabeth was teaching him Greek. I wasn't avoiding him... ok I was avoiding him but not for the reasons other people are. I was embarrassed that I couldn't help him the night he was claimed. One day I decided to pluck up the courage and go talk to him.

I left my red tinted glasses on my bed, they didn't help me feel very courageous. I made my was to the Poseidon cabin and found the door open.  
"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Per- wait are you ok Percy?" I said rushing to him, he looked like he was about to start crying. In his lap was a daily bugle paper. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, I wasn't really sure what to do but I wanted him to be ok.  
"What's wrong Perce?" I asked him softly. Instead of answering he dumped the paper on my lap angrily.

I looked down at the paper, it read 'Oyb nad mohtre tilsl nisigns tfare'... this is why I got the glasses.  
"I-I can't read this," I said to Percy, "wait, I'll just get my glasses!" I ran off to my cabin and snatched the glasses off my bed leaving my siblings confused. I ran back into Percy's cabin fumbling my glasses on.  
"I can read it now!" I said happily. Then I picked up the paper and my heart sank, it said  
'BOY AND MOTHRE STILL MISSING ATFER  
FREAK CAR ACCDIENT  
BY J JONAH JAMESON'. It must be talking about the Minotaur attack.

I sat back next to Percy and finished reading it.

'Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.

Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.

Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.

Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.'

The number was circled in marker.  
"Percy..." I started,  
"It's fine Peter." He said bluntly.  
I sighed and got up,  
"I'll come back tomorrow, ok?" I told him,  
"Ok..." he answered.

*\\(0-0)/*

I couldn't sleep worrying about Percy, why were people like this. I remembered something my uncle always says,  
"With great power comes great responsibility."

The saying always inspired me, I always knew I wanted to be the guy to cure cancer. But know it has a different meaning, I have to use my godly smarts responsibly and preferably not for world domination.

That lead me on to thinking about Luke, did he really work for Kronos or was it some sick joke. I hoped it's some sick joke. I managed to fall asleep after a quick prayer to Hypnos.

I don't usually get dreams which is lucky as I've heard demigod dreams can be scary but tonight I did dream. I dreamt of a terrifying multi-coloured spider. I awoke with a scream alerting all my siblings.  
"Sp-pider," I squeaked out, all off my siblings eyes widened and I quickly said "Dream!" and they calmed down.

I lied in my bed staring at the bunk above me, even being one of the oldest in the Athena cabin I was still stuck on a bottom bunk. A small amount of light was sneaking its way in through the curtains, atleast I hadn't woken up my siblings at midnight. Unable to get back to sleep I slipped out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

Once I was dressed I went down to the dinning pavilion for breakfast. The only people there were the Apollo kids, that wasn't that surprising as Lee has told me that Apollo wakes them up at the crack of dawn. I sat at the Athena table and remembered my conversation with Percy last night. Gods I hope he's ok, I should go talk to him later.

I was deep in thought when I plate of wheat cakes (if you understand the reference you get a cookie) appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw the nymph responsible.  
"Thank you," I said to her as she set down the goblet. It was strange that the nymphs knew I loved wheat cakes, I had never told anyone here that. Brushing that off I dug in, these were almost as good as Aunt Mays, keyword almost.

More campers filled the tables as I ate, once I had finished my food half my cabin was there eating.  
"Good morning space boy," Annabeth said sliding into the seat next to him.  
"SpAce boy?" I said, my voice embarrassingly cracking,  
"You've been here for a week and you've been staring into space for half of it." She explained.  
"Just because you have a good reason doesn't mean you should say it meanie." I retorted picking up my plate. Then I put it back down again, there was nowhere for me to put it. As much as I wanted to put it away like my aunt taught me, I had to leave it for the harpies.

*\\(0-0)/*

Instead of going to talk to Percy I went to look for Ned. I could come up with some great excuse but I really just don't like hard conversations.

I found Ned playing his pan flute in the strawberry field. Did I mention he was a satyr? He was my first friend at Horizon High, and I didn't know he had goat legs until this time last year. It apparently wasn't high up on his priorities.

"Peter! It's been ages si- wait are those glasses?" Ned said, interrupting himself.  
"Oh yeah," I said self consciously pushing them up, "They help me read, cause otherwise, words don't look like words." Ned nodded understandingly then went back to his pan playing.  
Rude.

I decided to leave him to the strawberries and actually find Percy. I found my way to his cabin but he wasn't there. I went back to the dining pavilion but couldn't find him there either. I felt a little stuck, I didn't know Percy that well so I didn't were he'd go to get away. Assuming that's what he's doing... 

I looked up, hoping Percy might be in the sky for some reason. Instead, I saw a thunderstorm passing over the camp, how hadn't I noticed that. Annie was right I am stuck in my head, too much has happened in pretty much a week. Gwen turned me down and came out, Luke... he supports a baby eater and Percy is a child of the big three. My brain just felt like it might explode. I ended up by the big house, I didn't realise I had been walking, which proves my point.

Surprisingly I found Percy there. Note to self talk to Lee about potentially being apollo kid. He was deep in conversation with Chiron and Grover so i stood awkwardly at the steps. Overhead thunder boomed, but the trio continued talking. Suddenly Annie appeared holding her yankees cap. I decided it was now or never and walked up the steps.

"-fternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Chiron finished,  
"Took you long enough," Annie said as rain poured down, that was new.  
"No time to waste," Chiron said, "I think you should all get packing."

I followed Annie to our cabin, asking questions that were swallowed by the storm. We got to our cabin positively drenched. I broke away to find towels well she went to find her bag.  
"So you're going on a quest..." I said awkwardly handing her a towel.  
"Yep," she replies bluntly, "You were standing by the steps for a while."  
"Y-you saw that," I said with a strained laugh.  
"Everyone saw that Peter."

I stared at my feet, why am I such a disaster.  
"The quest isn't actually mine," Annie told me, drying her hair.  
"huh?"  
"It's Percys," She said, answering my not quite question.  
"Oh... just promise me you'll stay safe ok?

"You know I can't promise that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: 
> 
> Bye for now, my guys, gals and non binary pals ((:
> 
> Word count: 1550


End file.
